Construction, of any type, is typically done in a dynamic environment. More specifically, most construction projects are subject to revision or modification during construction. Thus, the carpenters, or other construction persons, must have an ability to perform their job within the dynamic environment. Typical carpentry and other construction projects require an ability to fabricate construction elements at the job site. Often, the job site is at a remote location, or generally in an inconvenient location. There does not exist an inexpensive and reliable system for providing an elevated work surface at a remote site. There are portable tables on the market, but they are generally cumbersome, expensive and require additional equipment or tools at the job site. Also, to minimize unnecessary equipment and clutter, it is advantageous to have tools that can be used for more than one purpose.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive portable table that is reliable, accurate and easily integrated into and in part created from the worker's existing stable of tools.